


Seul en hiver

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Et un adorable boyfriend, Les Black sont des ordures, M/M, Mais il a des amis, Sirius est seul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Sirius avait une fierté - rien d'étonnant vu sa maison. Demander dans l'aide n'était donc clairement pas dans ses habitudes.Mais quand il était dehors en plein hiver, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.





	Seul en hiver

**Author's Note:**

> Well, je crois que je viens de me trouver un nouveau OTP  
> Pcq j'avoue que j'ai jamais vraiment shippé le Wolfstar, mais j'ai adoré écrire sur eux (pcq ils sont tellement précieux) (et puis faut bien remettre un peu de queer dans cette saga tellement HÉTÉRO), donc à refaire <3  
> Ship demandé par EmeraudeSan !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Sirius marchait dans la neige, le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe Gryffondor et ses larmes séchant peu à peu sous le vent froid. La maison des Lupin n'était plus très loin, mais plus il s'en approchait, plus il luttait contre l'envie de partir en courant se trouver un hôtel moldu et y rester.  
Foutu dehors quelques jours avant Noël. Si sa famille cherchait à être la plus détestable possible, elle y arrivait parfaitement.  
L'adolescent se planta devant la porte de la petite maison d'un paisible quartier résidentiel, et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette sans se laisser le temps de plus y réfléchir - sinon il allait écouter sa fierté et se réfugier ailleurs.  
Le fantôme d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand Remus lui ouvrit, les cheveux en désordre et l'air étonné sur le visage.  
\- Hey Moony... murmura le jeune Black d'un ton qu'il voulut joyeux, mais qui ne convainquit aucun des jeunes garçons. Excuse-moi de débarquer comme ça, mais mes parents m'ont plus ou moins foutu dehors, et je pouvais pas encore aller chez James parce que j'y passe déjà tellement de temps, et...  
Mais Padfoot n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Remus le serrait contre lui, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre au creux de son dos. Se détendant quelque peu pour la première fois de la soirée, Sirius nicha son visage au creux du cou de l'autre adolescent, alors qu'il l'entendait murmurer à son oreille :  
\- Ne t'excuse plus jamais pour ça. Tu restes autant qu'il faut.  
Et pour la première fois de la soirée, Sirius s'autorisa à sourire.


End file.
